


От любви не зарекайся

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Бытовая некромагия [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Violence, Witch Hunters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Поднял Ондрей глаза. Боязно. Ну как прогонит колдун прочь, разгневанный, а то и вовсе проклянет в спину. С него станется.— В дом иди, уставный, — вздохнул устало. — Окрошка есть. Будешь?Легко сделалось Ондрею. Аж в грудине закололо и глазам горячо стало.Он — дома.





	От любви не зарекайся

**Author's Note:**

> Псевдославянское фэнтези. Продолжение истории некромага Армана и доследователя Ондрея.
> 
> **АХТУНГ1**: По традиции, в тексте возможна смерть персонажа. Не нравится — не читайте (с)  
**АХТУНГ2**: В тексте возможен очень авторский юмор. Если будет несмешно — я вас предупреждал.  
**АХТУНГ3**: В тексте наблюдается славянская НЦа, гомеопатические дозы насилия, некоторое количество бранной (не нецензурной) лексики, а также точечные упоминания инцеста и беременности. Местами встречается флафф и несуровые мужские сопли. Опять-таки: я всех предупреждал, читать никого не заставлял.

Покосился Митяй на колдуна, но не сказал ничего. Тётки деревенские болтали, он знал, что прижила Славна дитя не от него и что негоже девку на сносях в избу лесную водить. Да только плохо Славна тяжесть свою переносила, один колдун боли её снимать мог. А Митяй жену любил, боялся за неё. Может, оттого и кудахчут тётки, что завидно им. Свои-то мужья не трепещут так, на руках не носят, от работы домашней не берегут. А Митяй за Славну даже воду с колодца носит с тех пор, как затяжелела она.  
К колдуну попривык Митяй, хоть и странн**о** по первости было, как тот глазом в ночи сверкает али Славну по пузу тяжёлому гладит. А Славна-то совсем колдуна не чурается, смеётся с приск**а**зок его да шушукается иногда, за порог Митяя выставив. Кабы не знал Митяй, на кого колдун взаправду глаз положил, уж встревожился бы.  
А колдун, бесстыжий, ёрничает, подшучивает над митяевой ревностью, поминает, что не девкой он Славну взял, порченую.  
— Не боишься, Митяй, родов-то? А ну как вместо ребятёночка лягуха пупырчатая выпрыгнет?  
Славне-то смешно, аж заливается. Знает, дурная, что в деревне болтают, да не волнуется, кошку хохотом пугает.  
— Не шути так, колдун, неправда же. Пригож ты, хорош собой. Не лягуха от тебя получится, а славный молодец. Верно же?  
И подмигивает колдуну, улыбается. А колдун живот её тяжёлый гладит, так, что искорки синие по животу бегут. С неделю потом Славна лёгкая будет, довольная. И дурнота утренняя не тронет её, и кушать от пуза будет, и по дому засуетится. А в постеле-то какая охочая станет! Колдун мудрёным словом «хормон» объяснял, да Митяй всё равно беспокоился. Где у них шутки, где правда — не вызнаешь.  
Поначалу-то и без него Славна к колдуну бегала. Как уехал из села доследователь по их колдунской кухне, так все деревенские повадились к колдуну ходить. Раньше-то боялись его, по пустякам не тревожили. А тут сперва мамка митяева к колдуну куру свою больную отнесла, чтоб сказал, чего с ней делать и отчего не несётся. Потом Паснут, отец славнин, шептался с колдуном с ночи до зари, что-то там про удачу свою купеческую выспрашивал. Староста к колдуну вообще кажную седмицу ходит теперь — снедь ему таскает, разговоры говорит. Марфетка, старш**а**я старостина дочь, ругается потом на запасы медовухи. Дескать, кончаемые они, запасы-то.  
Славна к колдуну днями ходила. То сала отнесёт, то огурчиков солёных ладку иль сметаны крынку. Раздухаренная возвращалась. Глаза блестят, щёки красные — как с мороза али со стыда. Но взгляд не отводит, смотрит смело. И в хозяйстве у Митяя наладилось. Тёлка молока давала больше, чем в любом другом дворе. Куры материны занеслись — забирать успевай. В доме прибрано, чисто, хоть и не видел Митяй Славну с веником ни разу. А как кашеварить Славна выучилась! Гордился Митяй, мужиков-дружков на пироги зазывал. Да только болтали мужики, что жена у Митяя — ведьма. Приходить приходили, пироги ели, щи хвалили, но Славны сторониться начали. Вот и решил Митяй, что одна Славна к колдуну не пойдёт боле. Посмотреть хотел, чему колдун её учит, а вместо этого посмешищем стал. Не только в селе теперь над ним шутят, но и в доме родном. А пуще всех колдун заливается.  
— Ты, Митяй, сам знаешь, до кого мне охота. Не до Славны совсем. Так чего трясёшься попусту?  
— Знать-то знаю, колдун, да не серчай — пока не вернётся тот, кто тебе люб, неспокойно мне. Да и в селе пусть болтают поменьше.  
— Дурные вы, на селе, дела вам больше нет, как глупости всякие про меня выдумывать. Я уж надеялся, прошли те времена, после мертвяка-то. Ан нет, не меняетесь.  
Вздохнул колдун тяжко, грустно. Пожалел бы его Митяй, да своя рубаха к телу ближе.  
— С ребятёночком-то как, нет худого? — перевёл разговор, чтоб не расстраивать.  
— Надзор нужен. Наследственность у Славны плохая. Мать-то её вторыми родами умерла, и дитя вместе с ней. Беречь тебе жену надо, — при Славне колдун не сказывал такого — волновать не хотел. И Митяю запретил. — Отвары из смородины с малиной пусть пьёт. Петрушку всю выкорчуй и соседям продай. Вредно ей петрушку-то. Забудется — готовить с ней будет, а не надо бы. Паснут на торг в город поедет — вели ему, чтоб мела привёз. А лучше — меловый порошок, которым зубы белят. Когда тяжесть за середину перевалит, Славне кальций будет нужен. Пусть ест.  
Чудные указания колдун давал, но Митяю-то что. Колдун, он учёный, никому ещё с села нездоровья не сделал. Окромя храмовника-паскуды, конечно. Раз колдун говорит, что надо, значит, будет Славне меловый порошок. «Хальций» там, «хормон» — одна хер разница.  
— Земляники-то поешь. Первая ещё.  
Не брал за Славну платы колдун, а неловко было совсем без благодарности. Уставный обмолвился как-то, что тот сладкое любит. Ну Митяй и подрядил девчонок сельских в лес за земляникой. Мёдом весенним в прошлый раз благодарил, колдун доволен был.  
— Иди уже. Забирай жену, пока она мне пса не перебаловала лаской-то, — ворчит колдун на Митяя, а всё одно видать, что приятно ему. Митяй к тому псу и подходить боится — башка у него больше митяевой, зубы в два ряда, с половину ладони каждый, а уж про дыру во лбу, где требуху гнилую видать, и говорить не стоит. А Славна ничего, пообвыкла. Пёс уже сам к ней кидается, к ноге ластится. Пару раз до села их провожал, когда засиживались. В темноте-то, пожалуй, не таким страшным был, как при свете. И спокойно с охранником таким, никакие мертвяки не пугают.  
Странная жизнь у них стала. Колдун наворожил, не иначе.

***

— Супружника-то успокой, девка. Так мозгами скрыпит, что вороту колодезному не снилось.  
Прыснула Славна в кулачок, и давай дальше стебли сухие медуничные кромсать. Волнуется Митяй за неё, да только интересна Славне наука колдунская. Вот и бегает в избу, теперь уже до ночи. Колдун подучил, как отвар дремотный готовить — вместо чая на ночь Митяю теперь его подаёт, чтобы спал сладко, не тревожился.  
— Да пыталась уже. Куда там. Дружки его, дураки, болтают вечно про меня и про тебя дурное, лучше б делом занимались. Авдотья третью неделю жалуется на сарай покосившийся, того и гляди рухнет ей на голову, свинят с курами передавит. Могли бы починить всем миром, так нет.  
— Это ты так тонко мне намекаешь, что ли? — скосил глазом колдун, ехидничая. Видел насквозь все славнины хитрости.  
— Ну а что тебе больно? Махнёшь рукой раз-два — и готово, — простодушно улыбнулась Славна. Хоть не вёлся колдун на девичьи её умения, а сам, она знала, не прочь был помочь. Уговорить только так надо, будто одолжение он ей делает — и всем хорошо.  
— Опять эти ваши деревенские байки. Ты ж колдун, ты ж всё можешь… — передразнил, смешно лицо кривя.  
— Авдотья-то бражку знаешь какую вкусную гонит? За сарайку не поскупится, поди, — подбивала Славна, нарезанную медуничку в плошку ссыпая.  
— Посмотреть ещё надо, что у неё там с сараем, — пробурчал колдун. Знала Славна: поможет теперь. Нетрудно к колдуну подход сыскать, ежели с добром отнестись.  
— А вот скажи, колдун, — вспомнила. — Ты по что тогда нас пугал, чтоб медуницу с чертополохом тебе не несли? Розгами грозился ведь.  
— А… — колдун рукой махнул. — Мне тогда для эликсира чистая полунница нужна была. Мог бы и сам перебрать принесённое, да вам ж сподручнее — вас больше. Плюс я ж колдун страшный, реноме надо поддерживать, — ухмыльнулся.  
Слово «реноме» Славна не знала, но поняла, что подшучивал тогда колдун. Не зло, по-своему — по-колдунски.  
— И не стыдно тебе?  
— А что «стыдно»-то? Можно подумать, для себя я эти эликсиры варю, — заоправдывался возмущённо. Смешной колдун, никогда б раньше не подумала Славна. Ведь и правда не больно старше её он. Ремесло только у колдуна тяжёлое, неблагодарное. Боятся колдунов люди, не любят, вот, видно, и злеют колдуны не по годам.  
— А Ондрей-то что? Писал тебе? — осторожно спросила, робко. Не обижалась на колдуна, что свёл у неё жениха, всё одно им с Ондреем не судьба была. А колдун зато отогрелся при Ондрее, подобрел обратно к людям, да и те к нему лучше стали. Остался бы Ондрей в деревне — глядишь, и болтовни бы никакой про их со Славной не было.  
— Не писал, — вздохнул колдун. — В центре своём сидит, доследует что-то.  
— Почём знаешь? Раз не писал-то, — удивилась Славна. Перехватила пестик поудобнее, чтоб медуничку в плошке растолочь. «Мелко-мелко, в пыль» — так колдун велел.  
— Да есть у меня средства… Вон, на полке стоит. Блюдо зеркательное, — обернулась Славна, куда колдун показал. Блюдо как блюдо, край надколотый, кайма голубая, как искорки колдунские. — Загадываешь человека аль место — и оно тебе всё кажет. Только в отделах их доследовательских пелена специальная, чтоб мы подглядывать не могли. Я Ондрея уж месяц по блюду высмотреть пытаюсь — всё впустую. Там, значит.  
— Мож, случилось чего? Не пускают его? — сочувствовала Славна колдуну. Измаялся же весь. Хорохорится, не показывает, а всё одно девичьим взором хорошо видно.  
— Если б совсем худо было, я б почуял. А раз нет, только ждать остаётся, — обмыл колдун руки в тазу с водой холодной. Смотреть, как он в кишках крысячьих колупается, Славна вроде привыкла, но сама пока — ни-ни. Хоть и говорил колдун, что сельской знахарке и такое уметь придётся. Преемницу из неё готовил колдун на случай, если бежать придётся. Не хотел совсем без целителя село оставлять.  
Заботливый он. И пригожий. Хорошо, Славна Митяя любит, а то б осталась в колдуновой избушке. По своей воле осталась, без приворотов всяких, как в селе болтают.  
— Ну что там медуничка-то? Растёрла как следует? — заглянул в плошку, хмыкнул одобрительно. — Ну, хорошо. Засыпай в котелок.  
В котелке уже и мясо крысиное вываривалось, и цветы бурые, и зверобоя кисточки, и мха комки болотного, даже водоросли какие-то, на сопли похожие. Вспомнила Славна, как года два назад живот у неё резало. Так страшно резало, что отец к колдуну за лекарством пошёл и принёс настой тёмный. Чуть сладковатый на вкус настой был, и боли от него унялись мгновенно. Теперь вот знала Славна, что в том настое, вмиг пожалела, что пила его тогда.  
Непростое оно, знахарское мастерство. Противное, но нужное.  
Задумалась Славна, как же сам колдун лечится. Он-то точно знает, что в каком пузырьке заварено. Потом вспомнила, как колдун пса своего мёртвого в морду лобызал, играясь, поняла, что не так у них, колдунов, всё устроено. Привычки другие и мерки. Ему, наверное, не противно совсем.  
Хорошо было на колдуна за работой смотреть. Ворот широко растянет, рукава у рубахи закатает, волосы тёмные кожаным шнурком вокруг лба обвяжет, чтоб в глаза не лезли. Серьёзный он, за работой-то, не подшучивает почти — занят. Свезло Ондрею. Не на всякую девку такой мужик взглянет.  
Хлопнула калитка. Не закрывал её колдун никогда — бояться некого. А придёт кто со злым умыслом — Кабюша его вмиг раскусит. В самом прямом смысле слова.  
Кабюша не тявкнул даже. Может, ветер калитку колышет, вот и бьётся о забор...  
— Есть кто дома? Хозяин?  
Замерла Славна испуганно. Узнала голос.  
И колдун замер. Закаменел даже.  
Вернулся.

***

Нехорошо было в ночь приходить. Вдруг спит. Вдруг не спит.  
Псина колдунская подросла вроде. Куда бы ей, мёртвой, но видно сразу — выше стала, мощнее. Подпитывает её колдун тоской своей. В академке Ондрею сказывали, как некромаги сторожей растят на эмоциях негативных. Когда прошлого пса увидал, чуть в портки не наделал: ежели псина такая здоровая, от колдуна, ясное дело, добра не жди. Потом уж понял, что от одиночества колдун мертвечину питал, не от злобы.  
Вышла Славна на крыльцо. Сарафан на ней новый, шитьём дорогим отделан. Видно, богато у Паснута торг идёт. Не Митяй же плотничеством своим на такой сарафан наработал.  
Руки в боки Славна упёрла. Грозная, решительная. Хороша девка! Только что она посередь ночи у колдуна в избе забыла?..  
Вот и колдун вышел. Горячий, расхристанный весь, волосы ко лбу липнут. Задохнулся Ондрей, так рад ему был. Не знал, насколько скучал. А как увидел — вызналось. Только смотрит колдун тяжело, недобро. Вспоминается сразу, что не писал ему, оставил одного ждать в безвестности. А пуще того вспоминается, что не во все дни в центре помнил про колдуна-то. Пока рапортовал — помнил. Пока доследование заминал — помнил. А вот пока отсиживался в городе, чтоб начальство про колдуна-то забыло, и сам забывал временами. По кабакам с приятелями ходил, что скрывать — по девкам хаживал. Не так оно сладко с девками было — это верно. Может, тогда-то и ярче всего вспоминал. Да только не возвращался всё равно. И писать уже стыдно было.  
Вот как сейчас стыдно.  
— Вернулся, значит?  
Поднял Ондрей глаза. Боязно. Ну как прогонит колдун прочь, разгневанный, а то и вовсе проклянет в спину. С него станется.  
— В дом иди, уставный, — вздохнул устало. — Окрошка есть. Будешь?  
Легко сделалось Ондрею. Аж в грудине закололо и глазам горячо стало.  
Он — дома.  
— Да, конечно.  
Колдун спиной повернулся, первым в дом зашёл. Славна за ним тихой мышкой нырнула.  
Неспроста это, подумалось. Пока сам он в городе с девками тискался, может, и колдуна тут пригрел кто? Уж если Славна, «кривозубая», заполночь в избушке остаётся…  
Не ему колдуна винить. Помнит же, как дрожал колдун, за плечи цеплялся, как шептал, забывшись, чтоб не отпускал его Ондрей, не уходил. А он ушёл, одного оставил. На нём и вина.

***

— Домой иди, Славна, поздно уже, — сердит колдун, руки на груди скрестил, исподлобья зыркает. — И К**а**била возьми, пусть провожает.  
Не хотела б Славна уходить, да только видела, что при ней не помирятся. А с Кабюшей по ночному лесу всё одно спокойнее возвращаться.  
Кивнула, мимо полок с колдовской утварью протиснулась к двери. Хотела сказать что, но лишнее было. Ондрей к еде так и не притронулся — сидел с ложкой, чах над миской, глаз не подымал. Пока в отлучке был, колдун за него волновался, всё думал, как бы уставные чего плохого не сделали. А как увидел, что Ондрей жив-здоров вернулся, зол стал. Под руку ему сейчас попасться — головы не сносить.  
Шмыгнула Славна на улицу, пса свистнула, за частокол вышла. Потрепала Кабюшу по лбу, палец к губам прижала, чтоб не тявкал, и тихонько назад воротилась. Скор колдун на расправу. Батюшку-то сельского, что колдуном оказался, в закрытой домовине хоронили. Славну отец не пустил в храмину, скорняк сельский с мясником на пару её убирали. Неспроста же. Подслушала потом Славна их разговор между собой, три ночи кряду уснуть не могла. Вздумает колдун Ондрея убивать — хоть окликнет, чтоб опомнился. Сам же каяться станет опосля.  
В двери ни щёлочки — не подглянешь. Окна в колдунской избе высокие, без колоды не дотянешься. А колода далёконько, да и тяжёлая. Славне с её пузом колдун тяжести не велел таскать. Подумала-подумала Славна — и как осенило. Подозвала собаку, снова пальцем показала, чтоб молчал, да усадила подле стены. Высокая у Кабюши спина, широкая, получше любой колоды. Как раз заглянуть в окошко.  
Ничего не поменялось, как Славна ушла. И колдун всё там же стоит, и Ондрей с места не шелохнётся, в плошке ковыряется.  
— Так зачем вернулся-то? — отмер колдун.  
Ондрей вмиг глаза поднял.  
— Скучал.  
Лица его Славна не видела, со спины смотрела. А голос был больной, нехороший. Славна бы за один этот голос его простила.  
А колдун только плечом повёл.  
— Да вроде весело тебе было, в городе-то… — и глаза к потолку возвёл.  
Ондрей ложку положил, из-за стола поднялся, близко-близко к колдуну подошёл.  
— Видел?  
— Что, не должен был? — съехидничал колдун, обратно на Ондрея посмотрев. Что уж он там видел, Славна не знала, но ничего хорошего — это ясно. Обидное что-то ему, дурное.  
— Но вернулся ведь. Кабы не хотел возвращаться, не пришёл бы, так? — за руку взял колдуна, к себе потянул. А колдун стоит твёрдо, не колыхнётся, на руки и не смотрит.  
— А почём тебе знать? — спрашивает. — Может, я тебя, подъятого, сам _позвал_? Не по своей, может, воле пришёл?  
Язвит, кусается. Защищается, стало быть.  
— Ну, раз _позвал_, значит, любишь. Что ж нам, твоей любви на двоих не хватит?  
Испугалась Славна. Никогда б колдуну так не сказала. Уж спрыгивать наземь собиралась, в избу бежать, разнимать.  
А колдун усмехнулся только.  
— Гнида неблагодарная.  
— Сам выбирал. Не вини уж теперь.  
Потянул к себе колдун, дёрнул так, что упал на него Ондрей. Если б не упёрся спиной в свои полки колдун, так бы там и повалились оба.  
Знала Славна, что любятся они, да первый раз увидала, как целуются. Раньше и подумать смешно было — мужики же оба. Проезжие кукольники как-то сценку показывали, где лыцарь другого лыцаря случайно в губы целовал, Славна со всеми хохотала, аж слёзы на глазах выступили. А у колдуна не так. Целовал Ондрея, за плечи цеплялся, и не смешно, а жарко Славне сделалось. Щёки от стыда полыхали.  
Давно ещё, пока избу колдуну строили, спросила Митяя, как это они любятся. Непонятно было. Думать-то давно думала, как-то в ночь даже под одеяло залезла, руками обтрогала то, что до того лишь в себе ощущала. Всего одно у мужа отверстие нашла — срамное. Неужто туда? Али у колдуна всё иначе устроено?.. Митяй, как спросила, пятнами красными пошёл. Отговорился, что не знает, но видела Славна — врёт. Спрашивать только без толку.  
Вот и ушла б сейчас, помирилися ведь, а любопытство взяло. Подглядеть решила, всё равно уж больше разрешённого увидела.  
В два счёта раздел Ондрей колдуна, исторопился. Смеялся колдун, помогал, искорками синими без рук расшнуровывался.  
Ондрей перед ним мельтешил, загораживал Славне. Целовал и гладил колдуна, а тот к нему всем телом подавался. Шею исцеловал, руки, грудину, живот… До естества мужского добрался. Славна, хоть и порченная, да не одним, была, не смотрела туда мужикам своим. Стыдно было. А чтоб так… Пах колдуну Ондрей тоже ласкал. Колдун ему в волосы вцепился, к себе тянул, да не больно-то и нужно было — полюбовник сам вперёд подавался. Как естество ему лизнул, застонал колдун громко. А Ондрей ещё и ещё его туда целовал, облизывал. Часто стонал колдун, будто сова в ночи ухает. Митяю, чай, тоже б понравилось. Будет Славна без пуза тяжёлого, попробует обязательно.  
Заворчал Кабюша, на хозяйские окрики отзываясь, пригнуться пришлось — в окно колдун глянул, отвлекаясь. Не заметил бы только.  
Переждала минутку, снова выглянула. Ондрей меж тем ртом на естество колдуново насадился. По краю сперва, будто яблоко карамельное обсасывает, а потом ажно до половины взял. И смотрел снизу-вверх, как колдун на его ласку отзывается. Тот глаза закатил, голову закинул, а стонал громче прежнего. Насадился ртом пару раз — у колдуна и ноги подогнулись. В полку вцепился, чуть не упал. От шума их кошка проснулась, слетела с печи, взъерошенная, — и в спальне спряталась. Наивная.  
Поднялся с колен Ондрей, потянул колдуна за собой, да прямо так на стол и повалил. И пока тот лежал, обратно естество его в рот взял. Теперь уж ничто ему не мешало и падать колдуну некуда.  
Насаживался ртом, неглубоко брал, но часто. Звук смешной, чмокающий, как из рта выпускал. И само длинное облизывал, и что у корня болтается. Потом опять до половины в рот взял, а руку свободную между ног завёл, под зад куда-то. Колдун, неуёмный, аж взбрыкнул, застонал утробно, бёдрами вскинул. Как на стол опустился, за уши Ондрея вверх потянул, к себе, ногами поперёк тела обхватил и одно только в самые губы сказал хриплым голосом:  
— Будь во мне.  
Ничего стыднее Славна в жизни не слышала.  
Поцеловались они сызнова, а порты с Ондрея сами собой поползли — как пить дать, колдуновых искорок дело. Не оторвался от колдуна, вжался всем телом — так колдун закричал даже. Не болью кричал. Знала Славна крик такой, сама ради него на сеновал невенчанной бегала.  
Не разглядеть было, что там меж их тел творится, а всё равно Славна насытилась уж зрелищем. У самой меж ног горячо и мокро было, будто не колдуна, а её Ондрей целовал туда.  
«Насмотрелась!» — решила. Сползла со спины кабюшиной — уж не спрыгнешь легко, так, как раньше, пузо тяжёлое беречь надо, — потрепала псину за ушами да велела на дворе оставаться. Что она, не дойдёт версту до дома? Чай, не малая.

***

Как знал Митяй — не к добру оно. На колдунов двор как на казнь шёл: подтвердится — плохо, не подтвердится — ещё, пожалуй, хуже. Да всё лучше безвестности.  
— Колдун! Поди сюда, разговор есть!  
Поздно колдун вставал, все в деревне знали. У колдуна коровы нет, а куры как по заказанному несутся — нет ему нужды к зорьке утренней просыпаться. Да пока Митяй село оббегал, к ручью сходил и девок поспрашивал, уж давно не утро раннее настало. Уже и колдуну подыматься можно.  
Вышел колдун на крыльцо — хорошо, не в чём мать родила. Портки на нём есть, да и те недозашнурованы, а рубаху прям на ходу надел.  
— Ты чего орёшь, Митяй, раньше петухов? — весело спросил, задорно, а сам зевает в кулак, ногу об ногу, босую, почёсывает.  
Опешил на миг Митяй, посмотрел на небо — давно не розовое уж было, голубое.  
— Ты вверх не смотри, ничего там полезного. У меня петухи учёные, не будят меня, — усмехнулся колдун. Настроение, видать, шибко хорошее у него после сна. С чего бы это, а? Ясно ж с чего.  
— Славна моя у тебя? — грозно насупился бровьми Митяй. Боязно было с колдуном так говорить, да не мог сдержаться.  
Удивился колдун. Натурально так удивился, даже поверилось.  
— Не было ещё с утра её. Да и не пускаешь же одну. Так что спрашиваешь?  
— Ты мне брось, колдун. Знаю, что к тебе ночами бегает. Не дурак я. Отвечай! У тебя она? — руки сами собой в кулаки сжались. Не утерпел бы — схватил за ворот нахального. Не посмотрел бы, что колдун.  
— Митяй? Ты чего с утра орёшь-то, собачку нам пугаешь? — выглянул из дверей Ондрей. Удивлённый такой, будто с колдуна рисовали. Два сапога парочка.  
Оглянулся Митяй — и точно. Стоит за его спиной псина мёртвая, глаза нехорошие, дрожит вся, под шкурой гнилой мышцы перекатываются. Вот и привык уже, что ласковая собака у колдуна, хоть и мерзкая. Не только колдуна, но и Митяя со Славной защищает. Ан нет, за хозяина уже и Митяя порвёт.  
Напряглась псина, жилы на шее натянулись аж. Видно, один колдун её силой воли своей сдерживал.  
Опомнился Митяй, с кем говорит и как. Поутих.  
— Ты откель тут, Ондрей? Когда вернулся-то?  
— Так вчера, в ночь. Поздно уж было, не пошёл здороваться — поутру хотел, — отвечает Ондрей, а сам голову мокрую рушником шитым вытирает — Славна колдуну поднесла, сама украшала.  
Коли Ондрей ночью тут был, не до Славны колдуну стало. Не дурак Митяй, ещё зимой приметил, как на уставного колдун глядит. Что Славна — вообще ни до чего колдуну дела нет. Не болтает о том вслух, да и нет нужды.  
Не подтвердилось, значит.  
— Была она у вас вчера хоть? — другим уже тоном спросил, с надеждой. Переглянулись, будто поговорили. За обоих Ондрей ответил:  
— Так ночью, как я приехал, и была. Настой они тут варили против рези животной. Как закончили — домой отправили, и Кабила с ней, чтоб стерёг. А что, не вернулась? — не чужая Ондрею Славна-то, тоже взволновался. Да и уставный он, в любое доследствие по привычке служебной лезет.  
— Не знаю. Сплю крепко, не слышал, — покачал головой Митяй. — Утром постель с её стороны холодная, не тревоженная, будто не ложилась совсем. В деревне не видел никто, все на тебя, колдун, кивают.  
Скривился колдун, недовольный. Не любит он, что на него все шишки валят, да что поделать — не так быстро народная память меняется.  
— Ладно, посмотрим давай, — решил. Подошёл к псине своей — та сразу переменилась. Слюна шипящая с клыков уж не капала, хвостом псина завиляла, спину под хозяйской рукой прогнула, ластясь. Заглянул колдун псу в глаза — свои у него огнём синим загорелись, и огонь этот в зрачках псиных отразился. Замолчал колдун, потом фыркнул: «Вот дурная девка!» — и снова затих.  
— Что там? Видишь её? — не выдержал Митяй. Колдун рукой махнул — «Не отвлекай» — и дальше смотреть. А как закончил, сморгнул огонь колдовской с глаз — и будто совсем обычным парнем стал. Коли не знать, никогда не поймёшь, что колдун он и что движеньем мысли человека освежевать не хуже скорняка может. Батюшку-то с люстры храмовной Митяй с Яламом снимали — самые сильные на селе мужики. Насмотрелся он тогда жути, не рисковал с тех пор с колдуном спорить. Славну только любил пуще, чем колдуна боялся.  
— Славна домой не сразу пошла, как отправили, на дворе осталась, — глянул колдун на Ондрея с намёком особым, тот лицом смешной сделался, в голове зачесал. — Но недолго. И вскорости домой собралась. Только пса оставила. Забыла, может.  
— В блюдо тогда пойдём посмотрим? — предложил Ондрей. — Найдёшь же её так?  
Пожал плечами колдун.  
— Да найду, что ж не найти.  
В избу пошли. Митяя не звали — сам увязался. Не остановили — значит, не против.  
В избе беспорядок был, какого тут Митяй не видал ни разу. У стола едального-рабочего ножки подломились, его к стене сдвинули, книжки колдунские на полу валяются — много, с десяток, — черепки от горшка битого там же. Сквозь двери неприкрытые видать одеяло на полу спальни сваленное и подушку на ём. Встречал колдун уставного, горячо встречал.  
— Сядьте пока, не отсвечивайте, — махнул рукой колдун, к полкам через мебель ломаную пробираясь. Ондрей усмехнулся, тоже взглядом комнату окинул. Ночью, небось, не до того было.  
Колдун большое блюдо достал с каймой голубой, осмотрелся — табурет взял и на него блюдо поставил. Сам рядом присел на кортах — и пустил по краю блюда яблочко. Маленькое яблоко, ранетку. Ровно по краешку покатилось, по каёмке той словно по колее. И внутри каймы потолок избяной отразился, будто не плоское это блюдо, а колодец глубокий, чёрной водой полный. Колдун нахмурился, губу закусил — пошло блюдо рябью, волнами мелкими. Потемнело на мгновение — и вновь потолок отразило.  
— Что, блок? — спросил непонятно Ондрей. Они, уставные, тоже учёные, много про чары колдунские знают.  
— Да похоже. Как будто у коллег твоих Славна задержалась, — задумчиво протянул колдун.  
— По моему, что ли, следу приехали? — виновато посмотрел на Митяя Ондрей, потом — опять на колдуна.  
— Может, по твоему, а может, и нет, — хмыкнул колдун. То ли успокаивал, то ли и впрямь не знал.  
— Так где Славна-то? — не утерпел Митяй. Раз даже колдун нехорошее заподозрил, Митяю-то и подавно на душе неспокойно сделалось. Не нравилось ему, какой колдун задумчивый стал.  
— Не знаю, Митяй. Прости, — сказал тот, чего и боялся Митяй.  
Вот и приплыли.

***

Арман сосредоточенно нарезал коренья, названия которым Ондрей не знал. Лицо у колдуна было спокойным, почти что умиротворённым, но Ондрей видел: за спокойствием этим кроется тихое бешенство.  
Подошёл со спины, обнял под руки, грудью прижался.  
— Полезный ты у меня в хозяйстве мужик. Вон, смотри, стол починил, плошки склеил, — усмехнулся Ондрей колдуну в шею, поцеловал легко и почувствовал, как тот расслабился, помягчел.  
— Это верно. Мы, колдуны, не то что уставные. Не одной только удалью постельной пригождаемся.  
Опять язвит. Не простил ещё. С дум своих невесёлых на обиду переключился.  
Знает Ондрей тяжёлый колдунский характер. И вину свою знает.  
— Скучал я по тебе, змей, так скучал, — ласково прошептал на ухо, совсем крепко обнял, так, чтоб не мог колдун варевом своим заниматься, чтоб всё внимание его одному Ондрею отдано было.  
А колдун и не против. Льнёт всем телом, сызнова мелкой дрожью дрожит. Шипит он, словами ядовитыми сыпет, а всё ж тело его не врёт никогда.  
— Отчего ж так задержался-то? Отчего не писал? Старосте доложился, когда рапорт закончил, он сказал. А сам ты мне — ни весточки. Занят, что ль, был?  
Выговаривает свою обиду Арман насмешливо, издевается.  
— Виноват перед тобой. Перестраховывался. Не хотел возвращаться, пока центральные наши доследовательские не успокоятся, не забудут мертвяка того и паскуду храмовника. И в центре безвылазно сидеть не мог — заподозрят же… — пока говорил, исцеловал колдуну шею, и руки, и ушей кончики. Прикусывал мягко, как колдун любит. Хоть бы что.  
— Написал бы.  
— Стыдно.  
— С чего же это? — удивился колдун, будто сам не понимал.  
Знал Ондрей колдуна своего, знал: не за девок обижен он — за разлуку. Мало в жизни колдуна тех, кто дорог ему, и в каждого он мёртвой хваткой цепляется, от себя отпускать не хочет.  
— Не уеду больше, слышишь? Без тебя — не уеду, — пообещал — и в глаза бесстыжие посмотрел. Огнём они синим полыхают, глаза-то. Горяч колдун и желаний своих не привык сдерживать.  
Хорошо с ним Ондрею. Смертельно.

***

— Говорил-говорил слова-то красивые, а всё к тому же и вырулил, — усмехнулся Арман. Нравилось ему Ондрея подзуживать. Деревенские половину не поймут, на половину обидятся, а Ондрей удар держал — на всё ответ знал, и себя в обиду не давал, и Армана не обижал.  
Ещё б не пропадал месяцами…  
— Ты же сам сказал: с нас, уставных, окромя похоти, никакого дохода, — не подвёл Ондрей, не спасовал.  
На чём прервался, тем и дальше занялся Арман. Дело-то осталось, и важное.  
— Ты бы хоть портки надел, вашколдунство, — подколол Ондрей. Сам как раз в одних портках и сидел на лавке, пиво из кружки попивал.  
— В моём ремесле портки — не главное.  
— Да? А ну как плеснёшь едучим раствором мимо плошки? Обожжёшь хозяйство-то, — не отстал полюбовничек. Арман на это только ухмыльнулся.  
— Не учи учёного. Тоже мне, яйца курицу зелья варить учат.  
— Кто тут яйца-то? — вскинулся Ондрей. — Постарше тебя буду.  
— Правда ль? — посмотрел хитро колдун. — А сколько, ты думаешь, мне лет?  
— Ну… — оглядел колдуна задумчиво, прикинул. — С четверть века, пожалуй. В Гильдию берут с шестнадцати, учиться там не меньше семи лет, ну и пару годков на «растлительство» твоё всем известное.  
— Добавь сюда, что некромаги выглядят моложе, чем есть, — продолжил ему в тон Арман. Ондрей недоверчиво нахмурился.  
— Что, тридцать? Не больше же?  
Ондрей в ту зиму тридцать четвёртые именины справил. Не верилось, что Арман мог быть старше.  
— Ты удивишься, — колдун улыбнулся и назад к своим котелкам-поварёшкам вернулся. Ясно было, что не скажет ничего больше.  
Ондрей щетину почесал, на отражение своё в кружке глянул — и воду для бритья греть пошёл. Вспомнил, как колдун лучину назад на его колючие щёки жаловался. Нежная у него кожа-то, солнцем, ветром и тяжёлым трудом не порченная. И борода у него не растёт.  
Ха! Вот ведь ещё «старец» нашёлся.  
— Что хоть варишь-то? — спросил Ондрей, по избе с намыленной рожей разгуливая. В дороге он часто бывал, бриться без зеркала давно привык.  
— Поисковое заклинание делаю. Не отвлекай.  
Отвлекаться Арману и правда было нельзя. Поисковые чары сложные, да ещё и совсем не по его профилю. К целителю и к некромагу работа обычно сама приходит — на своих ногах аль на носилках. Не было у Армана привычки искать, вот и торчал теперь над котелком, не отрываясь от фолианта какого-то колдунского. Потрёпанная книжка, должно быть, много всего на своём веку повидавшая.  
— Переживаешь за неё? Ладно, вижу, что так, не отвечай, — оборвал, возмущение в глазах поймав. И спросил осторожно, аж голос понизив: — Нравится тебе Славна?  
Сразу о том подумал, как приехал и девку в избе увидал. Потом не до того было — любились, ругались, снова любились. Теперь только решился.  
— Нравится, — не стал отрицать Арман, но от книжки глаз не отвёл. — Она ко мне добра. Наука моя ей интересна. И пошутить девка любит, и старшим перечить… На сестрицу мою похожа.  
— Не знал, что у тебя сестра есть, — удивился Ондрей.  
— Была.  
Спокоен колдун, и голос не дрогнул — отболело, видно, и давно уже. Только помнит Ондрей голос такой и лицо. Когда Гнешку под саваном Арман увидел — тогда так говорил и смотрел.  
Морозно стало по коже, зябко, будто по могиле прошёл.  
— Так не твой это ребёнок? — сменил тему Ондрей. Неприятно ему это, а всё одно спросить надо — не успокоится иначе.  
— Как же вы все достали… — протянул устало Арман, от зелья отрываясь. — Митяя это сын, Митяя. Не трогал я девку.  
— Ну не злись, — мягко попросил Ондрей. — Видишь же, ревную тебя. От такого красавца метлой баб отгонять впору. А к Славне ты и сам расположен. Вот и волнуюсь.  
— Не доверяешь? — сощурился колдун.  
— Нет. Себя виню. Знаю же, что не терпишь одиночества, тепла хочешь. Не надо было мне уезжать.  
— Уезжать — надо, — возразил колдун. И верно возразил — рапорт-то некому больше подать было. — Да только вернуться стоило поскорее, — добавил он. И припечатал: — Будешь теперь за вину свою каждую ночь платить.  
— А я и не против, — улыбнулся в ответ. Но тут же грустное вспомнил. — Правда думаешь, что за Славной уставные пришли?  
— Десять к одному, что они, — пожал плечами колдун. — От простого поисковика у них больше всех амулетов.  
— А это заклинание? Оно поможет?  
— Поможет. Не отвлекай, кому сказал! — Арман головой мотнул, будто муху назойливую отгонял. Ондрей сам на себя разозлился: и правда дурак совсем, кто ж колдуну под руку говорит? Только неспокойно ему было, сидеть на месте не хотелось без дела.  
— Скажи хоть, сколько это времени займёт, тогда отстану.  
— Варить — ещё два часа. И ночь — настаиваться.  
Помешал варево колдун, попробовал что-то с ложки, поморщился, но ничего менять и досыпать не стал. Чай, не щи варит.  
— Ууу… Эдак Славна сама вперёд нас себя найдёт. Или уже совсем не найдётся.  
— Есть альтернативные предложения? — скептически глянул Арман, да так, что Ондрей язык прикусил. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что со всеми их разговорами и неразговорами колдун в своём заклинании ничего не напутал.  
— Да схожу, поищу по следам…  
Арман фыркнул.  
— Они чародейские-то следы попрятали. Думаешь, обычные остались?  
— И много ты видел некромагов-следаков? — усмехнулся в ответ Ондрей. — Вот и я нет. Раз они чарами укрылись, значит, на колдуна и рассчитывают. И сколько зелье твоё готовится, тоже, чай, в курсе. Не тайна же это?  
— Не тайна, — признал Арман.  
— Ну вот. Что их по двум направлениям искать будут, они могут и не сообразить. Думают, что колдун от зелья не отойдёт. Значит, я могу попробовать их так, по земле, найти.  
— Что ж, попробуй, — задумчиво протянул колдун. — Нако-сь только, возьми, — через пол-избы бросил то, что с шеи снял. Ондрей поймал и только потом глянул — медальон колдунский с трилистником*. Холодный, к счастью, пустой. С медальонами этими вечно не знаешь, как станется. За иной трилистник схватишься — без руки жизнь доживать придется.  
— Зачем это? — спросил Ондрей, цепочку на шее застёгивая.  
— Маячок мне будет. С таким я тебя и сквозь блок найду. Не увижу, но найду. И без зелья.  
— А если защищаться придётся? Есть у тебя чем? — уточнил Ондрей. Помнил, что с мечом и кулаками его колдун не в ладах.  
Арман глазами синими полыхнул, осклабился.  
— Мне и для этого портки не нужны, как видишь.  
— Ну не знаю, не знаю, — хохотнул Ондрей. — О прошлый раз, как мы схлестнулись, ты как раз без портков был. И я тебя, если помнишь, одолел.  
— Да пожалел я тебя, убогого. С голыми руками против колдуна — святая простота! Хоть сейчас книжку пиши, — расфыркался колдун. Совсем стыд потерял.  
— Какую книжку-то? Эпос о героях? — заинтересованно спросил Ондрей.  
— Нет. Справочник по душевным болезням. Раздел «Деменции».  
— Ты там зелье варил. Вари, — отмахнулся Ондрей. И его терпение не вечно.  
Отвернулся Арман к котелку, спиной закаменел. Знает Ондрей, отчего он ядом кусается, даже с любовию своей. Привязаться боится. Больно ему, тёмному, любовь даётся, и всё дорогое отнимают быстро. С Гнешкой возился — убили девку. С Ондреем пригрелся — уехал он. Ондрей-то вернулся, да теперь Славна пропала. Вот и сестра, оказывается, погибла.  
Сзади к колдуну Ондрей подошёл, по плечам погладил. В сапогах выше Армана стал, сверху вниз на его макушку смотрел. Без каблуков-то сапожных одного роста они, Ондрей только в плечах пошире будет.  
— Кабила со мной пустишь? Через него весточку передам тебе, ежели что, — носом в затылок Арману ткнулся, дыханьем горячим согрел. Нежить колдуна хотелось, любить, чтоб забыл об обидах своих, не боялся довериться.  
— Бери. Только дальше трёх вёрст от меня всё равно не отойдёт — чары не пустят. Как увидишь, что пройти не может, скажи ему, куда идёшь, и назад отправляй — я всё в его памяти услышу.  
— Вот и ладно, — в плечо поцеловал, ворот рубахи сдвинув, по бёдрам ладонями скользнул — не ласкаясь, прощаясь. И вышел. Увидеть успел, как Арман к лавке прошёл, присел, усталый.  
Долго ему заклинания ждать. Может, и впрямь Ондрей раньше успеет.

***

Митяй, как услыхал, что Ондрея на дороге от колдуна видели, сам подорвался.  
Колдун своё слово сказал. Найдёт он Славну, как обещал, али не сможет — неизвестно. Колдуновой силы никто не знает. А уставный ведь тоже не дурак, и у него могут средства изыскаться.  
— Ты Славну искать будешь, уставный? Я с тобой.  
На полпути от села до избы встретились. Ондрей прямо на тропу на колени опустился, траву-землю трогал, на голос митяев вздрогнул — не ожидал никого здесь.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Колдун сказал, твои, уставные, её забрали. Ты прости, Ондрей, но один-то ты с ними не сладишь, ежели прав колдун.  
Задумчиво на Митяя Ондрей посмотрел, прикинул что-то в уме, видно.  
— Ладно. В сторонке постой пока. И пса не пугай.  
Пса-то Митяй и не заметил. В траве он валялся, вертелся, хвостом, счастливый, вилял, и морда одуревшая. Первый раз его Митяй таким видел.  
— Чего это с дохлятиной? — не выдержал, спросил. У пса меж тем из дыры во лбу потекло что-то — то ли гной, то ли мозги его тухлые. Передёрнулся Митяй, отвёл взгляд.  
— Под той кочкой мы прах мертвяка прикопали зимой. Мертвяка-то Арман спалил, вот пёс сырую хозяйскую силу и чует, — не сводя глаз с тропы, ответил Ондрей.  
Чудные дела колдунские.  
— Следы-то не замнёт?  
— Нет в той стороне ничего. Отсюда они Славну с тропы увели, — на ноги Ондрей поднялся и уверенно сошёл с тропы к лесу. — Кабил!  
Псина, как ни странно, послушалась, хоть и сбрендившая совсем была по виду. Митяй на всякий случай по другую руку от Ондрея пошёл. На дворе у колдуна пёс уже на него скалился, а тут и хозяина нет, чтоб придержал, если кинется.  
Уставный по лесу медленно шёл, к земле часто припадал. Когда пса подзовёт, носом в сырую траву ткнёт, когда сам что-то высматривал. Митяй за ним поглядывал, а сам всё думал, на кой чёрт кому-то Славна сдалась. Девка-то хорошая, кто ж спорит — сам ведь в жёны её выбрал. Но кому ещё она нужна и почему? Уж не из-за колдуна ли?..  
— Ондрей, — окликнул негромко. За кем бы ни шли они по следу, лучше позже ему узнать о них, а не раньше.  
Уставный это тоже понимал — оглянулся без слов.  
— Ты, Ондрей, учёный, скажи… У колдунов… у тех, что мертвечину заговаривают, дети могут быть?  
Не дурак, Ондрей, понял, к чему вопрос был.  
— Не волнуйся об этом. Твой это ребёнок. Я Армана сам спрашивал. Сын, кстати, у тебя будет.  
— Сын? Тоже колдун сказал?  
— Ну а кто ж ещё… Стой-ка, — жестом остановил Ондрей, прислушался. Затем к псу обернулся, рот открыл, чтоб сказать ему что-то.  
Да только поздно было.

***

— Здравствуй, Григорий.  
— Здравствуй, Ондрей.  
Старого уставного Ондрей знал — виделись в академке, и не раз. Григорий Редкозуб кулачному бою уставных учил. Крепкий мужик, даром что семидесятый юбилей о прошлую весну отметил.  
— Могли бы и по-хорошему, между прочим, — укоризненно произнёс Ондрей.  
— Могли бы, — согласился Григорий и поправил верёвки. Хорошо Ондрея к стулу примотали, надёжно — не шевельнёшься. Умельцы, что тут скажешь.  
— Рожу тебе попортили малесь, уж не серчай. Всё равно девки любить будут, — в углу, поигрывая ондреиным кинжалом, сидел на колоде незнакомый парень. Сам чуть моложе Ондрея, а по одежде и взгляду видать — уставный. Второго кинжала рукоять из сапога его торчала.  
«Интересно, — подумал Ондрей, — медальон догадались снять и в лесу выбросить?»  
Медальон он не ощущал, да что медальон — опосля ведра воды, которым его от забытья «будили», он и одежду-то, к телу прилипшую, онемевшими членами не чувствовал.  
Огляделся тайком. Сарайка какая-то тёмная, кровью звериной пропахшая. Охотничий дом сельский, что ли? От села-то далеко?..  
— И с чего такой переполох? Что, поговорить сперва сложно?  
— Ага, щас, — осклабился парень. — Псину-то свою сам на нас науськал, а за пару оплеух обижаешься?  
— Ты что несёшь? Кого я на вас науськивал? — фыркнул Ондрей. Тело у него всё ломило, поясница ныла, аж в брюшину отдавало, и сердце как бешеное колотилось, тоже до боли. Не к добру оно, конечно, да только Ондрею главное — выбраться. А там уж колдун его полечит.  
Вовек с ним Ондрей «удалью постельной» за всё добро не расплатится. Так, пожалуй, и придётся навсегда при колдуне остаться.  
— Ну, псина-то у тебя, положим, трусливая — от первой же стрелы сбежала, — хохотнул Григорий. А Ондрей порадовался: «Молодец, Кабил. К хозяину побежал». — Но вот сам тот факт, что ты мертвечину за собой таскаешь… Говорили мне доследователи, что ты с некромагией связался, а я всё не верил. Ошибся, выходит, — посерьёзнел старший, головой покачал с осуждением.  
Не впечатлился Ондрей. Чего только люди не осуждали. Враньё, воровство, убийство... А сами врали — все. Воровали, мошенничали, обсчитывали — многие. А уж с каким удовольствием уставным за охоту на колдунов платили! И совесть никого за смертоубийственный сговор не мучила.  
Пресловутая некромагия тоже считалась злом лишь до той поры, пока человек здоров и все его близкие живы. А вот если, допустим, жениха мертвяк в лесу задрал… Да что уж там говорить.  
Про Григория Ондрей и раньше знал, что нетерпим тот к колдунам совершенно. Во всё время, когда не надо было будущих уставных обучать, ездил Григорий с помощниками по вызовам, непреклонно наказывая всех, кто чары творит. Сказывали, не только некромагов ловил и под суд отдавал. А ещё сказывали, что не все колдуны доезжали с Григорием до суда — иные в дороге при сомнительных обстоятельствах погибали. То в полынью кто провалится, то в медвежью берлогу сунется… Когда такой человек тебя осуждает, и подавно не верится.  
— Так ты поэтому приехал? За мной следил? — с вызовом спросил, в глаза Григория смотря. Пусть Григорий видит, что никто его не боится.  
Ответ, однако, Ондрея удивил.  
— Да нет, не за тобой. Но из-за тебя.  
— Это как это?  
— А просто, — уронил смешок Григорий, и помощничек его хохотнул в ответ. — Там, в центральном, может, и сидят одни бабы, которым лапшу на уши вешать удобно, а вот мы, полевые, в сказки уж не верим. Что ты там в рапорте написал? Увидел в лесу мертвяка, испугался, поехал за подмогой? И в Крыльнице встретил незнакомого уставного, который помог тебе с колдуном сладить, а потом исчез «в неизвестном направлении»? Неужто присочинить чего поумнее не мог?  
Ондрей смолчал. Да и не ждал Григорий оправданий от него.  
— Я тебя по академке помню. Дураком, может, бываешь, справедливым чересчур — тоже. Но вот трусом — никогда. Раз вышел против мертвяка, или побьёшь его, или из боя тебя бездыханным вынесут. А ты уж через пару дней в Крыльнице был, и невредимый. Да ещё в то же время там вроде как колдуна вне закона видели. Стало быть, тот колдун тебе помог. А ты его в благодарность покрываешь. Нетрудно догадаться, да?  
И на это ответить было нечего. Вправду дураком Ондрей бывает, как только Арман его терпит с собой?  
— Вот и я решил взглянуть, что за колдун такой уставным помогает. Удивительное больно дело. Может, думаю, целитель обычный подлатал тебя, может, огневик-стихийник, лекарским чарам обученный… А кого я тут нашёл? Некромага! В полной силе и практикующего вовсю, — сморщился Григорий неприязненно. Едва ли не перекосило его.  
«Боится он колдунов. Боится и ненавидит», — понял Ондрей.  
Странно это было. Григорий-то на труса ещё меньше Ондрея похож был. Но голос у него негодованием дрожал, стоило некромага помянуть, зрачки расширялись, лицом Григорий краснел гневно. Жилка на лбу пульсировала, словно сердце, заходясь, кровь вперёд нужного загоняло. Страх.  
— Ты б не судил раньше времени, Григорий. Посмотрел бы хоть, что за колдун и чем именно он практикует. Удивился бы, — сдержанно отвечал, но с затаённой гордостью. Где ещё сыщешь колдуна, что всю жизнь посвятил исцелениям и помощи?  
— Нечем меня удивлять, Ондрей. Я за свою жизнь повидал уж некромагов, у всех у них одна суть. Чем бы ни занимались сейчас, кем бы ни были. Мужчины, женщины, дети — все они смертью повелевают, смерть и несут.  
Дети! Даже детей не жалел Григорий. Ондрей ужаснулся, и Григорий это заметил.  
— Вижу, не одобряешь. Мягок ты, Ондрей, и молод ещё. Если б знал то же, что и я… А впрочем, я и рассказать могу. Помощникам-то своим всем рассказал, и без лишних уговоров мою правоту они приняли. Может, и ты поймёшь, от дружбы с колдуном откажешься.  
«Дружбы». Ха!  
— Ты расскажи сперва лучше, девка тебе на что тяжёлая? И спутник мой где? — не дал себя обмануть Ондрей. Говорить долго можно, но дело его неизменно.  
— В порядке твой спутник. Здоров, бычара, верёвками не сдержишь — цепью пришлось к дереву примотать снаружи. Ничего, лето нынче тёплое, потерпит ночку.  
— А Славна? Она где?  
— И Славна твоя цела. Пока, — угроза в голосе была, да неясная. — Что с колдуном девка спуталась — так то не её вина. Как они чаруют, все знаем. Но вот ублюдка колдунского извести надобно. Не должна эта погань плодиться.  
— Да ты сдурел? Дитя погубить решил? — Ондрей из верёвок рванулся, да крепко привязан был — только туже узлы затянулись.  
— Это дитя в убийцу вырастет. Не стоит его по людским меркам мерить, — поучительно заметил Григорий.  
— Хах. Да не колдуна это ребёнок, а Митяя. Того, что со мной пришёл и что на улице прикованным кукует, — Ондрей сплюнул Григорию под ноги, а сам подумал беспокойно: «Если ещё и этот Арману скажет, что он девку обрюхатил, колдун-то мой, поди, взбеленится. Надоели ему разговоры эти хуже горькой редьки. Как бы беды не вышло».  
Григорий на Ондрея посмотрел, как на несмышлёныша глупого.  
— И ты веришь? Веришь, что девка к колдуну сама ходила, а он задарма её привечал? Помощник мой в оконце за ними через трубу дальнозоркую следил. Девка к колдуну ночами бегами, а тот её и при муже за всякое трогал, за что чужой тяжёлую трогать не должен. По пузу гладил, чары свои синими искорками пускал. Ясно дело, отродье своё подпитывал.  
Если б не боялся за Славну, рассмеялся бы. За доброту колдунскую и отзывчивость девку безвинную погубить хотят. Знал Ондрей, как знах**а**рки от негодных детей баб избавляют и чем это оборачивается. Срок у Славны уж немалый, затяжелела-то она до венчания ещё, до ондреева приезда первого. Скинет сейчас — сама богам душу отдаст, не выдюжит. Ни за что и она, и дитя сгинут.  
— Веришь — верь. Главное — за девкой этой колдун к нам сам прибежит, как и вы двое. Встретим его, хорошо встретим.  
— Да чем тебе колдуны так не угодили? Ведь не делал же зла он! — разозлился Ондрей, к разуму воззвать попытался.  
Тяжёл григорьев взгляд, задумчив.  
— Ты скажи ему, Григорий, про Старград скажи, — отозвался из угла помощник. Ондрей-то и забыл про него почти. Удивился.  
— Старград? А он при чём? Полвека уж минуло. Местный колдун не родился тогда.  
— Местный-то, может, и не родился. А вот другой… Помнишь, скажи, почему некромагию запретили? Ведь не всегда под запретом была, — спросил Григорий.  
Ондрей нахмурился.  
— Из-за Старграда.  
— Верно, — Григорий кивнул. — А что случилось там, знаешь? Должен знать, всем уставным говорят.  
Ондрей знал.  
Когда только в уставные парни молодые приходят, всех их собирают и историю ту рассказывают. Чтобы знали, зачем доследствие ведут и чем колдуны опасны.  
Выдохнув, Ондрей заговорил:  
— В Стаграде собрался тёмный ковен. Колдуны-некромаги хотели мертвяков подъять и силы кровавой собрать, да не подрассчитали. Вроде как Старград местом силы их некромантской оказался, и призыв, на десяток мертвецов рассчитанный, весь город в итоге охватил. Кладбища городские подъял, захоронения одиночные, забытые, тайные. Мертвяки город заполонили и в считанные часы всех жителей пожрали. Даже колдуны, что мертвяков подъяли, не уцелели — не удержали власть над мёртвыми и сами погибли. Хоть и случайно вышло, а некромагия с тех пор запрещена. Чтоб повторений не было.  
— Хорошо рассказал, понятно. Так официальная версия и звучит, — согласился Григорий.  
— Хочешь сказать, есть другая? Не так дело было? — неприятный мужик Григорий, но вот зачем бы ему врать о таком? Неспроста же, в конце концов, колдунов он так яро преследует.  
— Не так, — подтвердил. — Если б народу как есть всё сказали, не избежать войны междоусобной. Не одних некромагов — всех колдунов порешили бы. Потому что страшно.  
— Если правда так страшна, то зачем её скрывать? Не умней ли от угрозы избавиться?  
— Да затем, что народ наш привык к колдунам, выгоду свою в них видит. Купцам колдуны удачу заговаривают, кузнецам мечи чаруют, воинам раны затворяют, знати деток лечат… Тяжко простому люду без чудес, без простых путей.  
— Допустим. Но что же случилось тогда? И почему ты правду знаешь? — интересно Ондрею стало. Хоть и связан был, и тело болело, а узнать хотелось, за что под топор казнильный колдуна подвести хотят.  
— Полвека назад это было. И я там был, — ответил Григорий.  
Вот тебе раз! Такого Ондрей не ожидал.  
А Григорий продолжил:  
— Безобидно всё началось, тихо — с шалостей. На одном дворе княжеском жаловались, что зверьё у них мрёт мелкое. То псина подохнет дворная, то птицы с деревьев в саду попадают, то посреди ночи крысы из щелей повылезают, да прям в горницах княжеских на полу и издохнут. Думали, балует кто. Недруг ли княжеский, шутник ли. С двумя помощниками я туда поехал. Мне двадцать, а они и того моложе. Не злое нарушенье-то, найти только да пригрозить колдуну надо было, а если малец необученный — на контроль в Гильдии поставить, пусть бы чаровники сами учили его силу сдерживать, — Григорий улыбнулся, будто на наивность свою тогдашнюю дивясь. — За три дня мы дворских опросили, всё вызнали. Те три дня за мной мальчонка ходил, воспитанник княжеский. Сестра у князя за инородца вышла, да родами умерла. Двойня у неё была, близняшки. Деток на нянек повесили, а сам инородец с купеческими караванами по морям плавал. Три года отплавал, невпопад появляясь, а там и сгинул. Некому стало нянькам платить, вот князь племяшек-сироток к себе взял, растил. Своих-то детей им с женой боги не дали. Годков четырнадцать сироткам тогда стукнуло, когда мы к князю приехали. Девка тихая была, в светлой горнице больше сидела, приданое себе вышивала. А малец любопытный, чудной.  
— Он и колдовал? — нетрудно догадаться было — к тому рассказ и шёл, видно.  
— Он. Неучёный был, как и думали. Пёс сестрицу его за подол кусанул, вороны — яблоки любимые склевали, крысы… не любил крыс просто. Ненарочно он. Уж думали пожурить слегка, в Гильдию отписать и уехать, да тут ещё кое-что вскрылось, и совсем не шалость, — Григорий покачал головой. — Девка-то, говорю, из горницы своей не выходила почти. Случайно помощник мой заметил, что для высокой худощавой девки великоват сарафан и рубаха широка. Будто нарочно, чтоб живот прятать.  
— Князь? — обмер Ондрей. Терпеть не мог, когда малых девок насильничали. Прибить мог в гневе, ежели узнавал о таком. Потому и храмовника Арману простил.  
Только не так всё просто было.  
— Не князь. Княжонок, — удивил Григорий. — Братец с сестрицей не разлучались почти. Сиротки они, никого, кроме дядьки, нет. Ни няньки, ни учителя заморские развести их не могли. То она к нему прибежит, то он к ней. И по спальням своим запирались.  
— Если оба того хотели…  
— Ты закон-то, Ондрей, помнишь? — перебил Григорий. — Коли девку до венчального возраста попортят, виновный в насилии приговорён будет. Четырнадцать лет им было — девке под венец рано, мальцу под топор уже можно. Будь он обычным парнем, без этого решили бы, выкрутились. Но колдун-насильник… Такое, если б вскрылось, головы и нам, и князю с княгиней стоило бы. Что дальше было, сам догадаешься?  
— Хочешь сказать?.. Да как? Один неучёный некромаг?.. — сложно было поверить, немыслимо.  
— Именно что один, и именно что неучёный. Обычный некромаг мертвяков подымает. Двух-трёх, редко — пятерых за раз. Силы ему не хватает на большее. Но есть среди некромагов особые…  
— Мортант.  
Знал Ондрей, о чём речь. Самого его из-за грани Мортант вернул.  
— Да. Мортанты не тратят силу на подъём. Им право особое дано — взывают они к мёртвым, и те им подчиняются. Обычных колдунов учат силу копить, а Мортантов — сдерживать. Потому что Мортант может живым человека из иномирья вернуть. Но если не сдержит силу свою, не направит верно, всю округу мертвяками подымет. Старград — место силы колдунской. Целый город мертвецов на свою защиту мальчишка подъял. И сам погиб, и народа немыслимо погубил. Мертвяки его по округе разбрелись, и упокаивать каждого по отдельности пришлось, так как силу они в Старграде впитали огромную. Вот поэтому нельзя колдунов в живых оставлять. Ни мужчин, ни женщин, ни детей, — заключил Григорий. — Не со зла даже натворить бед могут, что всем миром не расхлебаешь.  
— Может, ты в чём и прав, Григорий. Но не здесь, — подумав, ответил Ондрей. — Тут колдун обучен хорошо, силу свою знает, вреда не творит. Правду ты сказал: помог он мне тогда. И не просто помог — с того света вернул. Мертвяк-то загрыз меня. А колдун спас. В Крыльницу он сбежал тогда. Боялся, что я его под суд подведу. Ненароком так вышло, что столкнулись мы. Дорога просто из села одна — деться больше некуда. Где столкнулись, там убить меня мог. И, по твоему разумению, должен был. Себя ведь спасал. А он не стал. Сам бы скорее умер. И ребёнок, говорю тебе, не его. Помогает он Славне, так дружат они. Просто по-людски дружат.  
— Не пойму никак, наивен ты так или колдун тебя зачаровал? — помощник Григория сзади подошёл, через плечо Ондрея перегнулся, в глаза ему глянул. — Правда, что ль, веришь в то, что говоришь?  
— Если б вы колдуну время дали, поговорили с ним, сами бы поняли, что не таков он.  
— Да… Крепко в тебя корни запустил чародей. Едва ль не дороже службы и всех девок стал, — расстроенно протянул Григорий. — Значит, судить тебя придётся. За сокрытие и пособничество. А колдуна, не обессудь уж, тут порешим. Раз, говоришь, он Мортант, не стоит его в город везти — налиходеет по пути, не управимся. Всё одно ему под топор дорога, — Григорий отвернулся, помощнику кивком показал, чтоб за ним шёл.  
И тут Ондрей почувствовал медальон. Горячий он был — хозяину отзывался.

***

Скрестив на груди руки, смотрел Арман угрюмо на расплавленный котелок.  
Никогда ему чары поиска не давались, даже в лучшее время. И с чего он взял, что, с Ондреем попутно болтая да любясь, с ними справится?  
Других идей у Армана не было. На одного Ондрея теперь надежда была и на случай счастливый.  
Или несчастливый.  
Пса своего Арман задолго почувствовал. Не видел ещё и в память залезть не мог, но злостью от псины веяло, недовольством. Быстро понятно стало, с чего.  
На самой границе «поводка» их поймали. Не успел Ондрей пса с посланьем отправить, как напали на них со всех сторон сразу. Маялся пёс у грани чаровничьей, да переступить дальше установленного не мог. Псина мёртвая поумней да похитрей живой будет. Отбежал пёс, покружил, да вернулся к полянке, как стихло всё. По следам вынюхал, что не лилось большой крови там, место запомнил — и домой припустил.  
Сверившись с памятью пса, убедился Арман, что побрякушка его колдунская на поляне не осталась — с собой её по незнанию забрали. Больше и не нужно было.  
От лошади в лесу проку мало — по бездорожью только ноги переломает тонкие. То ли дело псина здоровая.  
Потрепал Кабила по холке, нацепил ошейник, что от прошлого пса остался, да, держась за него, на спину псине уселся. Мысли простой хватило — только комья земли из-под лап пёсьих вылетели.

***

Первым делом Ондрей крик услыхал. Потом рык звериный, знакомый. И стихло всё.  
Григорий с помощником переглянулись, не сговариваясь, к мечам потянулись, плечом к плечу супротив двери встали, загородив её.  
Дверь со скрипом открылась.  
— Не серчай, Григорий! Это он! Колдун!.. — оборвался крик ударом глухим. Плохо за спинами видно было, разве что понизу, кое-как разглядел Ондрей парня — кулем тот на пол повалился, глаза закатив. Видно, силой сырой по башке получил — и отключился.  
Между ног доследователей видел Ондрей бедолагу да сапоги щёгольские, дорогущие, что через него переступили. Сапоги эти Ондрей сразу признал. Во всей округе лишь одни такие были.  
Не успел Ондрей обрадоваться.  
— Ты!  
Голос Григория страшен был. Сам уставный на шаг отступил сперва, но, опомнившись, к помощнику вновь придвинулся. Меч из ножен вынул, обеими руками в полуторник вцепился, за ним от гостя прячась.  
— Цел, Ондрей? — этот голос спокоен был, расслаблен почти. Злого веселья полон.  
— Да.  
— Славна где? — из-за тех же спин, не показываясь, колдун спросил.  
— Не знаю. Не видел. Но цела должна быть. _Эти_ её не тронули, говорят.  
— Хорошо.  
В разные стороны уставные разлетелись, да с силой такой, что к дальней стене обоих отшвырнуло, по углам раскидало. К стене их тоже хорошо приложило. Не знал бы Ондрей колдуна, подумал бы, что насмерть. А так ничего, Григорий даже застонал сразу, сознанья не терял.  
Красив колдун в гневе, залюбуешься: глаза огнём синим горят, рукава закатаны, руки по локти в синих искрах, роем кружащихся, волосы распущены, даже лентой на лбу не стянуты.  
Тряхнул рукой колдун, будто искры смахивая — и те сами к Ондрею устремились, по верёвкам расползлись, и истлели все путы в мгновенье. Запястья Ондрей размял, головой покрутил, шеей похрустел — устал привязанным недвижно сидеть. Поднялся.  
— Что с помощниками моими? — прохрипел, от удара оправляясь, Григорий. В другом углу тот парень, чьего имени Ондрей так и не знал, постанывал тихо — ему, похоже, больше досталось.  
— Живы твои помощники. Я — не вы. Невинных не трогаю, — ответил колдун, поморщился.  
Ондрей к нему подошёл, за руку взял — ту, что свободна была. Арман на него посмотрел и на второй руке колдовской огонь погасил.  
— Ты? Ты не трогаешь? — смехом захлебнулся Григорий, закашлялся. — Это он, Ондрей! Он!  
Обернулся Ондрей, глянул непонимающе.  
— Княжич это старградский. Тот самый, — смотрел Григорий неотрывно на колдуна, безумием его глаза полнились.  
— Сильно ты его приложил. Умом старик двинулся, — проговорил колдуну, отвернувшись.  
Нехороший у колдуна был взгляд. Узнающий.  
— Арман?  
— Вот ты кто…  
Опустела рука Ондрея, сиротливо в воздухе повисла. Колдун к Григорию двинулся, никуда боле не смотря.  
— Постарел... Не признаешь.  
Как колдун к Григорию приближался, так Григорий от него отползал. В самую стену вжался, когда колдун на корты перед ним сел.  
— Убийца.  
Ждал Ондрей, что Григорий это скажет. Не Арман.  
— Да ты, тварь!.. — оплеуха тяжёлая старика заткнула. Харкнул Григорий кровью, вновь закашлялся.  
— Убийца, — повторил колдун.  
Григорий смолчал. Смотрел чёрным взглядом — от страха зрачки его больше радужки стали.  
Ондрей подошёл к колдуну, руку на плечо положил.  
— Объясни, — потребовал.  
Словно вспомнил о нём Григорий. Метнулся взглядом вверх удивлённым. В лицо Ондрею посмотрел, потом ниже — на пальцы, плечо колдунское гладящие. Скривился, как от боли ещё большей, глаза закрыл.  
— Объясни, — повторить пришлось. Арман на ноги поднялся.  
— Что ты хочешь знать?  
Не узнавал его Ондрей. Переменился колдун — лицом жёстче стал, глазами. Храмовника-колдуна убивал — спокоен был. К Ондрею потом подошёл — дрожал, как от холода. А теперь…  
Заострились будто черты, кожа белее прежнего стала. Спину как-то слишком прямо колдун держал, высоко голову. Не горел больше пламень синий в глазах — чёрными они стали. Не понял сперва Ондрей, что же страшного было, а как понял — отшатнулся. Совсем тьма глаза колдуна затопила, ни просвета не оставив. Так на гравюрах старинных самого Диавола рисовали — с провалами пустыми заместо глаз, с волосами смоляными и кожей мертвецки бледной.  
_— Я тебя не боюсь.  
— Знаю._  
Вспомнил Ондрей, каким колдун бывал. С ним и под ним, в селе и дома, ласковый, вредный, до любви жадный.  
Какой настоящий — здесь или там?  
Потянулся, за руку взял. Тёплая рука, привычная. За неё держась, и в глаза посмотреть не страшно.  
— Не боюсь тебя. Не пугай.  
К себе потянул, щеки коснулся, прядку за ухо заправил, губами висок тронул.  
Отстранился Арман, недоверчивый, но лицо уж его помягчело, тьма из глаз лишняя ушла.  
— Так что ты знать хотел? — почти нормальным своим голосом спросил, чуть хрипловатым только.  
Ондрей на Григория взгляд бросил. Тот так трясся в своём углу — чудо, что в ящик не сыграл на месте.  
— Почему он тебя боится? И почему ты его убийцей зовёшь? — кивнул на старика.  
Арман тяжело вздохнул.  
— Знаешь про Старград?  
— Знаю.  
— А что знаешь?  
— Знаю, что не было ковена. Что был один колдун. Мортант. Что уставные его забрать хотели, потому что он сестру свою же совратил, дитём наградил. Что совсем мальчишкой он был и силы своей не знал. От уставных себя защищал, — короткими рублеными фразами в общих чертах описал и замолчал вопросительно.  
— Это то, что _он_ тебе сказал? — посмотрел в ответ Арман. Видел Ондрей, как колдун его в коровьем нутре копается, видел, как лягушку болотную руками голыми давит, видел, как раны гнойные чистит и шьёт. Но лишь теперь увидал, как брезгливо лицо его кривится. Будто всё его ремесло некромантское лучше и чище, чем старый уставный.  
Кивнул, подтверждая.  
— А про сестрицу-то смолчал, значит?  
— А что ещё с ней? Что с ней сталось?  
Мысль безумная мелькнула. Если девка та тяжёлая была, может, спаслась с ребёнком вместе. Арман говорил, у него сестра была, не уточнил только, единокровная ли. Княжна их матерью быть могла, тогда и сходство объяснилось бы…  
— Убили они сестру, — оборвал размышления его Арман. — Неразлучными были, не могла она позволить уставным забрать брата. Наперерез кинулась, под руку попала. Много ли брюхатой надо — головой о печь ударилась, от болевого шока и скинула. Кровищей всё вокруг залила. Там же и богам душу отдала.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?..  
Невероятным оно казалось, но правдой было. Не отрицал колдун, всеми словами подтверждал, а всё ж не верилось.  
— Ты знаешь, — ответил и в глаза посмотрел.  
Ондрей знал.  
— Сотни людей… — заговорил, голос теряя, но колдун перебил:  
— Шестьсот девяносто один. По официальной сводке.  
— Ты некромаг. Ты мертвяков упокоить мог…  
— Не умел ещё, — отрезал Арман. — Надорвался тогда, там и упал. Только тем и спасся, думаю, — мертвяки живое мясо любят, тёплое, шевелящееся.  
Ондрея передёрнуло — вспомнил, как его самого мертвяк жрал, прямо из живота рваного кишки вытягивал.  
— А теперь прости, но _этого_ я убью, — равнодушно сменил тему колдун. Наклонился, из сапога самого Григория кинжал вытащил. Старик защищаться и не думал.  
— Стой, — поймал за рукав, потом локоть перехватил твёрдо. — На тебе уже шестьсот девяносто одна смерть.  
— Ещё тот вор. И храмовник, сволочь, — добавил Арман непонимающе.  
— Вот-вот. Не надо тебе этот счёт увеличивать. И так на одну некромантскую жизнь достаточно.  
Внимательно Арман посмотрел, с подозрением.  
— Убить хочешь? — спокойно спросил, без страха.  
— Хочу.  
Колдун вздохнул, глаза опустил. Руку с кинжалом протянул открытую, оружие своё отдавая.  
— Ты вправе.  
Ондрей кинжал из его руки принял, на ладони взвесил.  
— Лучше уж ты, чем…  
Григорий надсадно захрипел. Кинжал в его горле по самую ручку торчал.  
— Ты чего? — колдун посмотрел удивлённо, будто по-новому Ондрея увидев.  
Теперь Ондрей тяжко вздохнул. Наигранно. Потом улыбнулся.  
— Вот ты у меня дурак.  
— Эм… Не спорю, — осторожно кивнул Арман. — И всё же?  
— Что «всё же»? — Ондрей головой покачал. — Полста лет уж прошло. Мальчишка, чарами не владея, стал причиной многих смертей. Случайно. И с тех пор намеренно никого не убивал. Разве что защищаясь или настоящих негодяев наказывая. Так посмотреть, я тоже немало убил. Насильников, отравителей, заговорщиков. Тут ты не больше меня виновен.  
— Кхм… ладно, — всё ещё неверяще согласился колдун. — Допустим. Но почему ты так уверен?  
— Говорю же — дурак, — усмехнулся Ондрей. — Много ли колдунов-убийц, кто случайного путника за мешок картошки с того света тянуть будет, собственную силу вливая?  
— Там ещё сало было. Вкусное, — поправил с глупой улыбкой колдун.  
— Ага. Ещё сало. На него-то злодея всегосударственного масштаба и поймали, — съязвил Ондрей, колдуна к себе притягивая.  
— А Григория зачем?..  
— Во-первых, он бы тебя сдал. Во-вторых, это ты по незнанию и неумению людей сгубил. А он вполне сознательно без суда и доследствия колдунов убивал. Мужчин, женщин, детей. Славну хотел ребёнка в утробе лишить, — прикусил уж язык, но поздно.  
— А ребёнка-то за ч… Ааа, — Арман губы поджал. — Дай догадаюсь: он думал, что это я ей дитя заделал?  
— Ну не злись… Всё равно уж решили всё, — покрепче колдуна обнял, по плечу погладил.  
— Всё-таки зря ты не дал мне его убить. У меня теперь гештальт не закрыт…  
— Чего? — Ондрей нахмурился. — Это что-то колдунское? Заклятье?  
— Вроде того, — увильнул Арман. Недоговаривал, ясно дело, но кто ж с него правду стрясёт. — Давай-ка Славну с Митяем заберём — и домой?  
— А с этими что делать? — Ондрей на помощников григорьевых кивнул.  
— Ну…  
— Только не убивать! — спохватился. Но уж по лицу хитрющему понял, что и не собирался колдун такого предлагать — дразнил его опять.  
Странно кому-то было б со смертью так шутить. Да только некромаг ведь, другой у него на загробье взгляд.  
С пальцев пустил колдун искорки синие — по одной крупной искре на каждого. Искорки помощникам в уши нырнули, черепа их будто изнутри подсветили — и угасли.  
— Ты что, мозги им сжёг? — отодвинулся Ондрей.  
— Да было б что там жечь… — скривился Арман. — Память потёр только. На тонкую работу желания не было, так что пусть теперь с этими идиотами коллеги ваши общие разбираются. Придумаем что-нибудь.  
— Какой же ты всё-таки… колдун, — со вкусом, особый смысл вложив, выговорил ему Ондрей.  
— Сам выбирал. Не жалуйся.  
— Да уж, сам… А вот скажи-ка мне, как так вышло, что ты, пень старый, моложе меня выглядишь?  
— Ну…

***

— Так ты не думай, что я забыл. Объясняй давай.  
— Гнида неблагодарная… — надул щёки Арман. — И нудная, — добавил мстительно.  
Ондрей назад на него перекатился, к перине прижал.  
— Это у меня профессиональная деформация сознания… Так же говорят, да?  
— Научил на свою голову, — глаза закатил колдун, вздохнул горько.  
— Ну? — приподнялся на руках, навис над колдуном, посмотрел требовательно.  
— Обратно прижмись — змерз я, — запротестовал Арман, к себе Ондрея потянул. Сверху на него Ондрей упал, всем весом придавив. Поворочался, чтоб удобней лечь, ноги колдуну раздвинул, между них устроился. Тесно-тесно прижался, но не более — не давал колдуну себя отвлечь, ответа ждал.  
Понял Арман, что не отвертится.  
— Ладно. В некромагии моей дело, ясно?  
— Да уж сам понял, не совсем дурак, — весело ответил, на раздражённый тон не повёлся.  
— Не дурак он…  
— Ворчишь как старик, — подколол Ондрей, не удержался.  
— Так, слезай с меня, — пихнул решительно, почти столкнул с себя. Но Ондрей сильней, не позволил. Минут пять они боролись, по постели катались, в одеяле путаясь. Колдун с последней их драки тоже силы набрал или же серьёзней на этот раз к борьбе отнёсся, но не так уже просто Ондрею было уложить его ровно и зафиксировать.  
— Грубая сила опять победила интеллект. Слышишь, интеллект, точно не хочешь по утрам со мной силовыми тренировками заняться? — с издёвкой спросил Ондрей, пока колдун отфыркивался.  
— В моём возрасте уже не положено, — парировал Арман.  
— Правильно напомнил. Итак?..  
— Итак. Руки отпусти. И ляг обратно. — Ондрей послушался. В таких делах любил слушаться. Лёг сверху, голову рукой подпёр, в ожидании на колдуна уставился, второй рукой ему грудь поглаживая. Рядом по перине прошлась чёрная кошка Снежка, хвостом пушистым Ондрею в нос ткнулась, мурлыча. Колдун кошку погладил задумчиво, перебрал по хребту пальцами, да и спихнул с постели. Выдохнул и совсем уже другим, менторским тоном заговорил, словно по листу читая: — «Сила чародея завязана на природных энергиях и балансе. Подъятием мертвяка чародей нарушает равновесие, ненадолго приводя смерть в жизнь. Собственной силой за то платит, но в обмен получает ту жизнь, которой для баланса не хватает. Сколько мертвяк подъятым проходил, столько и чародею перепадёт. Средний некромаг за свою жизнь подымает от двадцати до тридцати мертвяков. Это стоит ему нескольких лет. Разница несущественная, учёта не требует. Некромаги прошлого, в войнах людских армии мёртвых подымавшие, жили до двухсот лет, сохраняя молодость и силу. Но о таких чародеях не осталось письменных источников — только молва народная. Даже имён их память людская не сохранила, а войны некромантские теперь забыты и страхом заперты». Вот как-то так.  
— Это из пособия учебного? — с любопытством спросил Ондрей.  
— Вообще-то, из моей выпускной диссертации, — чванливо заметил колдун. — Грех было свой же собственный уникальный случай не задокументировать...  
— С ума сойти. Не простой книжный червь, а червь-производитель, — тихо рассмеялся Ондрей. За что немедля тычок в подреберье получил больнючий. — Ай!  
— Побольше уважения к моим сединам!  
— Да где у тебя седины-то? Башка вся чернявая, — уже в голос засмеялся. — И не только башка, кстати…  
«Кстати» рукой нащупал, повёл ласкающе.  
— Ты смотри, попусту-то меня не горячь, — с ухмылкой колдун сказал. — Если сам ещё не готов…  
— Как можно?!..

***

— А вот ещё вопрос.  
— Да за что мне это? — простонал Арман, лицо в сгибе локтя спрятав. Выбраться ему из-под Ондрея представлялось решительно невозможным — тяжёл тот, да и запыхались оба.  
— Вот да. За что? С заката самого уж любимся, а всё не устаём никак. Твоих рук дело?  
Локоть повыше поднял, выглянул из-под него. Увидел, что лицо у Ондрея довольное, расслабился.  
— Почти что.  
— А поподробнее?  
— Учти, опять диссертацию цитировать буду, — пригрозил колдун.  
— Я переживу, — покладисто согласился Ондрей.  
— Хм… Как там было-то?.. А, да. «Свои чары колдун подпитывает от силы жизненной. Силу же эту черпает из мира — из эмоций своих, из чувств, из других людей и из связей с ними. Чародей может силу преобразовать или отпустить сырую, несформированную энергию, а также поделиться ею с другим чародеем или смертным».  
— Ты, значит, делишься?  
— Скорее, обмениваю, — уклончиво ответил Арман.  
— Это как? — Ондрей напрягся. Доверял колдуну, безусловно, но внезапно узнать было, что колдун чем-то там с ним обменивается, а сам — ни слова.  
— Сказал же — силу можно черпать из других людей и _связей_ с ними. Из близости, например, — колдун с намёком вниз покосился, туда, где ещё недавно одним целым были.  
— Ааа… То есть ты от меня подпитываешься, а потом обратно делишься?  
— Да нет же! — раздражился колдун. — Я беру то, что ты даёшь, а ты берёшь то, что я даю.  
— И что же я даю? — с сомнением на него Ондрей посмотрел.  
— Что чувствуешь — то и даёшь.  
Не понял ответ сперва. А потом накрыло.  
Знал, колдун, значит. Сразу знал. Как в первый раз вместе легли — благодарность брал. Как друг друга в пути согревали — нежность первую и заботу. Как первые ночи в селе переспали — желание, надобу. И потом…  
А он-то таился, за язык себя ловил, не говорил ничего. Боялся, что закроется опять колдун, оттолкнёт. Только прощаясь, как уезжал, не умолчал.  
_— Я тебя тоже люблю.  
— Понял. Так и запишем._  
— И что же, хватает? — тихо спросил, горло-то спёрло.  
— Хватает. Аж захлёстывает, — так же тихо колдун ответил.  
И больше они в ту ночь на разговоры не отвлекались.

**_Четыре месяца спустя._**  
В душной храмине народу — толпа. И не грустный теперь повод был — радостный.  
Вся деревня собралась на диковинку посмотреть. Никогда простой ритуал _так_ не проводили.  
Арману у алтаря неуютно было, непривычно. Не вредит колдунам ни молитва, ни вода святая, а всё одно не его эта епархия, чужая. Ондрей настоял, а Митяй со Славной на два голоса поддакивали.  
Батюшка сельский на колдуна озорно глянул, в бороде смешок спрятал. Ему, поди, тоже впервой такое, а держится важно, с виду не скажешь.  
— Встанем, селяне, — прогремел зычно, вся храмина услышала. Хорош у нового батюшки голос, всю паству охватит. — Дело у нас сегодня важное.  
Затаил дыхание, убедился, что молчат все, прониклись торжественным моментом.  
— Окрестим и под руку богов примем младенца Михайлу Дмитрича, сына Дмитрия и Славны, — младенец, едва от красноты послеродовой избавившийся, капризно захныкал — не нравился ему ни голос батюшкин громкий, ни храмина душная, тёмная, ни вода в чане холодная, куда вот-вот макнуть его руки матери должны были.  
— Матерью и Отцом благославляем, на жизнь долгую, здоровую, свободную отпускаем…  
В голос Михайло Дмитрич заплакал, попкой голой воды коснувшись. Не слабее батюшкиного голос-то у младенца, аж уши режет.  
Колдун поморщился. Не выдержал — стряхнул с пальца искорку синюю. Искорка к чану скользнула и в воде утонула, зашипев. От воды тут же лёгкий пар пошёл, и младенец притих удивлённо.  
Батюшка укоризненно на колдуна глянул, но тот лишь усмехнулся.  
Ондрей, в первом ряду, ближе всех стоявший, взгляд колдуна поймал, тоже усмехнулся — ободряюще.  
— В вере нашей отца и наставника даруем. За отца и мать опорой будет, мудрости божией гласом, — Славна бережно передала сына колдуну. Крепился тот до последнего, а тут совсем испуганный сделался. Батюшка на колдуна посмотрел дурного, ближе подошёл, на руки ему надавил, чтоб второй раз младенца в воду окунуть, как по обряду положено. Арман, столб столбом, в ребёнка вцепился, в чан его уронить боясь. Как позволил батюшка его поднять, выдохнул. Не заметил даже, как по лбу его пальцами, в святой воде моченными, мазнули, и что дальше батюшка говорил, не услышал. Поскорее только дитя в славнины руки сплавил и, пока её односельчане толпой поздравляли, к Ондрею шмыгнул.  
— Что ты трясёшься-то? — Ондрея это всё забавляло. — Сам же говорил, что неверующий.  
— Да это тут при чём? — огрызнулся слабо колдун. — Диавол с ней, с верой этой… Я же вроде как ответственность на себя за этого ребёнка принял. Слово дал.  
— Слово? По-моему, ты там молчал как истукан…  
Сам себя заткнул Ондрей. Нешуточный нервный колотун колдуна его пробрал.  
— Э, спокойно! У этого ребёнка мать с отцом есть. И собираются жить долго и счастливо оба. Максимум, что тебе грозит, это что Славна его к тебе на обучение приведёт. Лет через десять. А пока можешь выдохнуть.  
— Надеюсь, так и будет.  
— Эк ты расчувствовался-то, — почуяв, что колдуна отпустило, сызнова уколол.  
— Обещай, что у нас никогда не будет детей, — потребовал колдун. Ондрей поперхнулся смехом.  
— Обещать-то зачем? Всё равно ж тяжелеть и рожать у нас некому.  
— Кхм. Напомни потом тебе нормальный курс теоретической некромагии прочитать, а не как в академке, — кашлянул Арман, отводя глаза.  
— Так, не понял…  
— Потом, говорю, потом. А сейчас домой пошли улизнём, пока не видит никто. Разнервничался я тут, сил потерял много — подпитаться бы…  
— Вот ты змей хитрый! Ну ничего, я запомнил, — погрозил пальцем Ондрей, послушно за колдуном следуя.  
— Сначала — любовь, потом — наука, — непреклонно возразил тот.  
— Всегда бы так.


End file.
